The Tears I might Cry
by wannabeacow92
Summary: After the battle Harry had with Voldemort, he disappeared. Will Hermione be able to cope with it? And will Harry ever come back? HPHG, RWHG, but then RWLL
1. Harry, come back

**Harry/Hermione, takes place after HBP, and Harry has dueled with Voldemort.**

**Cow**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared out the window of her one-room apartment. Her life had taken a dive after Harry had disappeared. She had stood there, screaming his name, begging for him to come back, while the Death Eaters searched for their master. Both had disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Harry and Voldemort faced one another, looks of pure hatred etched into both faces. The Death Eaters stood behind Voldemort, while Harry's friends and supporters stood behind him. Curses were flying everywhere, as both sides tried to help either Harry or Voldemort. Already, Ron lay wounded on the ground, Lucious _**(A/N spelling?)**_ Malfoy lay dead, as well as other nameless Death Eaters. Hermione screamed as a curse his Neville, and he fell gracefully to the ground, dead. He was the first to fall._

_Suddenly, Harry and Voldemort's wands connected, as they had in the graveyard so many years ago. They both struggled to push the beads of light to the others wand, and Harry succeeded. But, unlike last time, when the beads hit Voldemort's wand, both wizards disappeared. Hermione just screamed, Harry come back, Harry come back, Harry come back…_

_End Flashback _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed. She needed to go to St. Mungo's to visit Ron, who was still recovering from that fateful battle 2 months ago. He felt better, but whatever curse had hit him must have been of Voldemort's invention, because it had not ever been seen. But Hermione couldn't work up the energy to leave her house that day. Memories taunted her, of the last time Harry had been here. And like everyday, she had woken up from her usual nightmare of Harry crying for her to help him. And like everyday, she had cried for him.

She sighed again and apparated to St. Mungo's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! How are you?" Ron asked.

"Good, I guess. But then again, I haven't been good since, you know." Hermione said.

"Oh. You mean when Harry disappeared?" Ron said, unaware of how upset that would make Hermione. That was on of the reasons Hermione never visited Ron, because he didn't seem to care as much that Harry had disappeared. Ron looked alarmed as Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Ron said.

"I have to go now," Hermione said, and ran out of the room, then apparated home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at Hermione's house. He hadn't been able to return for so long… he missed her so much. Voldemort was dead, and the world saved. But it wasn't worth it without Hermione. But the fight had taken a week… and then Harry couldn't find a way out of… wherever they were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Harry screamed with hatred of 17 years, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", and watched in fascination as Voldemort's dead body fell to the ground. All his work, all his power, had paid off. He had avenged his parents and saved the wizarding world. He looked around for the first time since arriving a week ago to see where the wands had taken them. Astonished, he saw Fawkes sitting on a perch in the corner of the room, softly cooing. They were in his… house! Then, even more astonishingly, he began to talk._

_"Harry, you have defeated a great evil. When your wands, containing my feather, were forced against each other for the second time, you were transported to my home. The easy part was getting here. The hard part is getting out…"_

_End Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry still didn't remember how he _had_ gotten out. All he knew is that he was free, and he had thought of how hard he missed Hermione before he was out. He slowly walked up to the window of the house he and Hermione had once shared and peered in. She wasn't there. His heart sank, then she suddenly appeared, sobbing, and collapsed on the couch. He could barely hear her moaning, "Harry, Harry, Harry…" and then he ran up to the door.

He tried the handle, and it was locked. Hermione spun around in alarm when she heard the noise. Harry pulled out his key and opened the door. As Hermione heard the key, she thought to herself,

_Only Harry has another key…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? R&R! I'll update soon!**


	2. He came back, he came back

**Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! Sorry for the cliffie, just couldn't resist! Chapter 2!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From chapter 1_

_He tried the handle, and it was locked. Hermione spun around in alarm when she heard the noise. Harry pulled out his key and opened the door. As Hermione heard the key, she thought to herself,_

_Only Harry has another key…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry threw open the door. Hermione sat on the couch and stared, in shock. After 2 months, though to her it had seemed two years, he was back. Harry was back. She couldn't believe her eyes. They both just stared, not believing what their eyes were telling them. Hermione finally found her voice.

"H-Harry? Is it really you?" she whispered. Harry nodded, then hesitantly walked over to the couch.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." He said, tears running down his face now. Hermione stood up, and they embraced. She started sobbing, and saying over and over,

"I thought you were dead. I thought you weren't coming back. But you came back, you came back…" sobbing, as Harry just held her close to him.

"I am so sorry. So, so sorry." Harry said, stroking her hair. "I have a lot of explaining to do." Hermione looked up at him, and he wiped her tears away with his hand. He gently kissed her on the lips.

"This is a very long story."

"I don't care, I'm just glad you came back." Hermione said, with a half laugh, half sob.

"I always will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on the couch, and Harry began to tell her about why he didn't come back right off.

"Well, when we disappeared, we went to this sort of room. We actually didn't stop dueling for a week, when I finally won, but--"

"You won! He's dead? Finally? We're safe?" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Yes. He's gone."

Hermione started crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. "We're free!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose we are." Harry mused. "But, after he was dead, I realized I had no clue where I was. I was still distraught from the battle. I mean, if you had just killed your arch enemy, and then were trapped somewhere, wouldn't you be a little confused. To make it all weirder, _Fawkes_ was there. It was his home or something. And he explained to me how since it was his feathers in the wands, and it was the second time they were forced to duel each other, the owners of the wands were transported to a place where it didn't matter if the wands were brothers. He tried to explain how to get out, but I was still dazed and didn't get it. He left, and for all I know, still hasn't gone back. But the last thing I thought right before I was outside was how much I missed you, and how it was pointless to had defeated Voldemort if I couldn't be with you…" as Harry continued to explain in more detail, Hermione just stared at him, glad he was back.

"And so, what happened after I disappeared? And while I was fighting Voldemort? I couldn't really pay attention to the rest of the battle when we were dueling." Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione began, "while you were dueling with him, we all stood around you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Harry and Voldemort circled each other, while the others looked on. _

_"So, are you ready to die, Potter?" Voldemort asked. _

_"No, but you are!" Harry yelled, and the battle began. As Harry and Voldemort threw curses at each other, the Death Eaters and the Order began to fight in pairs. Ron was the first to fall wounded, and soon many more. Death Eaters began to fall everywhere, the first being Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was locked in battle with Snape, and Neville with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry and Voldemort were at the center of all the battles, and as time wore on, and as minutes turned to hours, more and more fell. Neville was the first of the Order to fall. Hermione screamed, and with a final curse, finished off her Death Eater. She began to then battle Bellatrix, to avenge Neville. Tonks fell to the ground, her eyes open and staring, but not seeing. Lupin let out a strangled cry, and lashed out with fury. More Death Eaters fell to the ground, but then again, more of the Order were falling too. Ginny was panting hard, nursing a broken arm, but tried to continue to fight. Hermione and Bellatrix were a fury of flying wands, and they were going almost as hard as Harry and Voldemort. Finally, after what had seemed like days, but in reality was only hours, the Order went behind Harry and the Death Eaters went behind Voldemort. The dead lay on the ground, while the wounded on both sides were being cared for as best as they could be. Only minutes after the sides have divided, Harry and Voldemort disappeared. No one could believe their eyes. It was chaos. The Death Eaters cried,_

_"Master!" while the Order frantically searched for Harry. Soon, dueling between Death Eaters and Order members began. Hermione, however, just said _

_"Harry come back, Harry come back, Harry…" as more continued to fall._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ron is doing better?" Harry asked.

"Yep, he's already got his appetite back." Hermione said. Harry laughed, then became serious again.

"Who died?" he asked, looking ready for a long list.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Hermione.

"I have to know."

"Ok, well, Neville, Tonks, Ginny is still unconscious in the hospital, Luna is barely breathing, Cho, Dean…" Hermione said slowly, as the list continued on. After a few more names, she stopped.

"But we thought we saw Ginny move a foot, and Luna opened her eyes just yesterday. Even though she closed them again." Hermione said with false hope. Harry closed his eyes.

"I wish I could just forget about all of this, just for a day."

"Maybe we can." Hermione said. Harry opened his eyes.

"What are you suggesting, Ms. Granger?" Harry asked playfully.

"Well, I haven't had a really good snog in a while…" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Speak no more." Harry said, leaning over to kiss her. She pulled away, laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" she said.

"Hey!" he said, trying to do puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me, Mr. Potter!" Hermione said, but you could tell she was trying to resist.

"Suuuuuure." he said with a grin. He grabbed her and kissed her, and she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck, while his snaked around her waist. He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for permission to enter. She allowed him, and their tongues began a private duel. As the kiss got more passionate, Ron apparated into the room.

"Hermione, I was rel-" he began, but cut short when he saw who was kissing Hermione.

"Harry!" They broke apart, and Hermione looked guilty.

"You're back?" Ron asked, incredulous. For some reason, he didn't look as happy as he should have.

"And why are you kissing Hermione?" he asked.

"Well, before the battle, we lived together, you know." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I was _going_ to ask her to marry me!" Ron shouted, coloring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Sorry, another cliffie. They are addicting, you know. Please R&R, I won't update until you do! looks defiant Review!**

**Cow**


End file.
